Wir geben 'ne Party
|year = 1994 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 3rd |points = 128 |previous = Viel zu weit |next = Verliebt in Dich}} Wir geben 'ne Party was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Mekado. The song is an up-tempo number (quite in contrast to the duo's traditional schlager-style offerings), so much so that recordings of the BBC broadcast feature commentator Terry Wogan describing it as "a bit of rock 'n' roll". The trio describe their plans for a party, specifically the "guys" they expect to see there and the fact that, for one of them at least, "I need a kick to have a successful evening". The song ends with a particularly rapid-fire section in which the three give one guy at the party the once-over (arguing about who he was looking at), before deciding "Better we forget them, come on let's dance". On the night of the Contest, the song was performed fourteenth, following the Netherlands and preceding Slovakia. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 128 points. Lyrics German= Ooh… fühl den Rhythmus, Baby Wo ist ‘ne Party? Wo ist ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht? Fliegt heute irgend jemand mit mir zum Mond? Ich brauch’ ‘nen Kick damit der Abend sich lohnt Wo ist ‘ne Party? Wo ist ‘ne Party, Baby? Mmm… ist doch ganz simpel, ich will einfach mal Spaß Am besten alles und nicht bloß irgendwas Wo ist ‘ne Party? Wo ist ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht? Na dann shake it, take it, make it all right Immer wieder, immer weiter, denn heut’ ist heut’ Na wenn schon denn schon, das wird eine lange Nacht So rock me, Baby, heut’ ist alles egal Um so länger, um so lieber und noch einmal Komm und lass uns tun, was Lust und Laune macht Wir geben ‘ne Party, wir geben ‘ne Party Wir geben ‘ne Party, wir geben ‘ne Party Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht Hab so’n Gefühl im Bauch, ich find heut’ den Mann Mmm… auf den auch ich so richtig abfahren kann Wo ist ‘ne Party? Wo ist ‘ne Party, Baby? Ich hab genau so’n Hip-Hop Feeling wie du Häng’ nicht zu Hause rum, ich weiß was ich tu Wo ist ‘ne Party? Wo ist ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht? Na dann shake it, take it, make it all right Immer wieder, immer weiter denn heut’ ist heut’ Na wenn schon denn schon, das wird eine lange Nacht So rock me, Baby, heut’ ist alles egal Um so länger, um so lieber und noch einmal Komm und lass uns tun, was Lust und Laune macht Wir geben ‘ne Party, wir geben ‘ne Party Wir geben ‘ne Party, wir geben ‘ne Party Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht (Wir geben ‘ne Party, wir geben ‘ne Party) Wir geben ‘ne Party (Oh yeah) Wir geben ‘ne Party (Oh yeah) Wir geben ‘ne Party (Oh yeah) Wir geben ‘ne Party Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… ‘ne Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party heut’ Nacht (Wir geben ‘ne Party) ‘ne Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party Schau da drüben diesen Typen, der schaut immer hierher Meinst du den da? Aber nee, der steht auf mich viel mehr Bei dem einen, den ich meine, da habt ihr no chance Besser wir vergessen die, come on, let’s dance Dance, yeah, dance, yeah, dance (Dance) Auf ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht (Wir geben ‘ne Party, ‘ne Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… ‘ne Party heut’ Nacht |-| Translation= Ooh… feel the rhythm, baby Where’s a party? Where’s a party tonight? Is there anybody flying with me to the moon? I need a kick to have a successful evening Where’s a party? Where’s a party, baby? Mmm… it’s so simple, I just want to have fun Preferably everything and not just something Where’s a party? Where’s a party tonight? Well then shake it, take it, make it all right Again, once more, because today is today So if we’re gonna do it, let’s do it right, it will be a long night So rock me, baby, everything is the same today The longer the better, and once again Come on, let’s do what gives fun and pleasure We’re giving a party, we’re giving a party We’re giving a party, we’re giving a party Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… A party tonight I have that feeling in my stomach, tonight I will find the man Mmm… who really will turn me on Where’s a party? Where’s a party, baby? I have exactly the same hip hop feeling as you Don’t stay at home, I know what I’m going to do Where’s a party? Where’s a party tonight? Well then shake it, take it, make it all right Again, once more, because today is today So if we’re gonna do it, let’s do it right, it will be a long night So rock me, baby, everything is the same today The longer the better, and once again Come on, let us do what gives fun and pleasure We’re giving a party, we’re giving a party We’re giving a party, we’re giving a party Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… A party tonight (We’re giving a party, we’re giving a party) We’re giving a party (Oh yeah) We’re giving a party (Oh yeah) We’re giving a party (Oh yeah) We’re giving a party Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… A pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-party tonight (We’re giving a party) A pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-party Look at this guy, he’s always looking over here You’re talking about this one, no he likes me much more With the one I mean, you both won’t have a chance Better we forget them, come on, let’s dance Dance, yeah, dance, yeah, dance (Dance) At a party tonight (We’re giving a party, a pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-party) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… A party tonight Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision